Oneshot
by Snips95
Summary: This story takes place during the Clone Wars. Anakin and Ahsoka get home from a long mission and Anakin goes home to Padme. This is sort of a competition between myself and Castle Solo. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That would be George Lucas.

"Ani," Padme managed through passionate kisses. "I love you…" His grin was very teasing and totally lovable. Her chest was heaving, her face was flushed, and a dazed grin plastered on her face.

"I know," he told her quietly. Just as he leaned down to kiss her again, a loud series of beeps rang out. He cursed angrily and she merely sighed as he reached over to silence it.

After shutting it off, he turned back to her, that oh-so-gorgeous grin back on his face. "Now, where were we?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her again.

"I love you," she reminded him, running her hands through his hair. "Who was that?'

"It was Obi-Wan," he muttered, angry that she had brought it back up again.

"Obi-Wan? What could he want? You just got back," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now, with you. I don't care what he wants," Anakin snapped, then he softened. "I'm sorry. I would rather just not talk about him while I'm with you."

"I understand. I'm sorry I brought it up," she whispered.

"Don't apologize, please. It's not a big deal," he protested, kissing her softly again. Just as he did, the comlink began to beep again.

He simply ignored it and showered her in rough, almost desperate kisses. The beeping eventually stopped, and Padme smiled happily.

"What could be so important that they call twice?" She asked. Again, for the third time, the comlink began to beep. She actually began to feel angry, but then again, it was almost her fault—the Council didn't know that they were together. They had no way to know that Anakin was busy.

"Look, that's the third time," he said. "If it's that important, then I'd better go." Anakin began to untangle himself from the sheets, only succeeding in tangling himself further. Padme simply smiled at his frustration and very gracefully stood, the sheets seeming to fall away.

Anakin merely shook his head and—after a moment of struggling—he stood up, kissed Padme one more time, and began to get dressed. Padme was still a little dazed as she watched him, and she felt her heart melt at his grin.

_**I will never get tired of that…**_ she found herself thinking as he finished getting dressed by clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

"I have to go. I don't know if I'll be back." She could hear the angry regret in his voice as he ground out these words through clenched teeth.

"I understand. The galaxy needs its hero," she replied quietly, a small smile lighting up her face.

"I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her, kissing her one last time before he left the room.

She watched his speeder fly off, and she prayed that she would be able to see him again.

*

"Where in the world have you been?" Obi-Wan demanded as Anakin walked into the debriefing room.

"I was stuck in traffic," Anakin lied easily.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. He didn't believe his former Padawan for a second. "Why do you smell like perfume?"

Anakin looked a little surprised. "I got into a fight with a female assassin. On the way here, she jumped into my speeder—practically on top of me—and she tried to kill me. I almost wrecked a couple of times because of her."

"Right. I assume that's why there is lipstick on your cheek?"

"Yeah, her lips… accidentally hit my cheek when she jumped on top of me?" Anakin managed, trying not to get caught up in his lie.

"What happened to her?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper, earning them a stern glare from Mace Windu.

"Pushed her out just as I pulled up," Anakin hissed hurriedly as Mace began his briefing.

After the meeting, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside. "I know where you were."

Anakin didn't look one bit surprised. He cocked his head a little to the side when he said, "Enlighten me."

"Anakin, you know that Jedi aren't supposed to go to clubs. It isn't good for people to see us acting… foolishly."

Anakin wanted to laugh out loud. His secret was safe for the moment, and Obi-Wan had thought that he had been out drinking.

"Oh, I know, Master, but I needed a drink, and, well," Anakin went along, shrugging guiltily.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again. Remember that Ahsoka looks up to you and the last thing we need is for her running around drinking."

An image flashed through Anakin's mind of his Padawan getting drunk in a seedy bar in the lower levels of the city and he shuddered. "Of course, Master. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now, go take some time off. You could barely pay attention during briefing."

Anakin was never so happy to obey an order in his life.

Author's Note: For those of you who caught the not-so-subtle Star Trek 2009 reference, I don't own it. :)


End file.
